tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Westminster
| continuity = | image = | aliases = City of Westminster | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = Europe | country = England | state = | city = London | locale = | residents = | poi = 4 Pall Mall; 8 Grandage Place; 10 Downing Street | 1st = }} Westminster is a borough located in the city of London in England. It occupies much of the central area of Greater London including most of the West End. Westminster is one of the main settings featured in the Showtime series Penny Dreadful. Sir Malcolm Murray maintains a residence at 8 Grandage Place where he lives with Vanessa Ives and his manservant, Sembene. Ethan Chandler visited here and Vanessa invited him to continue working with Sir Malcolm. Vanessa often prayed in her bedroom, which at times yielded horrific visions of dread portents. Sir Malcolm was also a member of the Explorer's Club, which was located 4 Pall Mall, one of the main thoroughfares in Westminster in the St. James area of London. Points of Interest ; 4 Pall Mall: 4 Pall Mall is the location of the Explorer's Club, which was established by Major-General Robert Clive. Sir Malcolm Murray was a member of the club. In late September, 1891, he invited Victor Frankenstein to 4 Pall Mall to ask him to be a part of a secret group aimed at finding his missing daughter Mina, who had been abducted by a creature of the night. ; 8 Grandage Place: This is the location of a large mansion owned by Sir Malcolm Murray. He lived here along with his daughter, Mina, and his manservant, Sembene. After Mina went missing, Murray hired the spiritualist Vanessa Ives to stay with him to help him find her. Ethan Chandler visited here and Vanessa invited him to continue working with Sir Malcolm. She had him pick a card from the Tarot deck and he picked the lovers. ; 10 Downing Street: 10 Downing Street is the headquarters of Her Majesty's Government and the official residence and office of the First Lord of the Treasury, an office now invariably held by the Prime Minister. 10 Downing Street became the secret base of operations for an alien Raxacoricofallapatorian family known as the Slitheen. Using special compression suits, they assumed the identities of key members of Parliament and did away with their human namesakes, thus taking control of the United Kingdom. Three key figures that the Slitheen replaced were Oliver Charles, Margaret Blaine and General Asquith. Their plan was to create an international incident that would prompt a nuclear war, after which, they would gather up radioactive materials left behind in the carnage and sell them as energy sources to their Raxacoricofallapatorian rivals. Films that take place in TV shows that take place in * Doctor Who * Penny Dreadful Characters from People who were born in People who died in Notes & Trivia External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:England Category:Doctor Who (2005)/Locations